Shall I Be the One For You?
by SakuraSasuke29
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru admits their love to each other, then Kaoru dies at Chap. 5 at the same time. Shinta tried to do the wish of his beloved ex-girlfriend but Kenshin and others doesn't believe so. So Kenshin's now arch foe is Kaoru-s ex-boyfriend Shinta.
1. Where's Kaoru?

Chapter 1: Where's Kaoru?  
  
One day.  
  
"Kaoru where are you?!" Yahiko shouted.  
  
"Hoe Yahiko-chan why are you looking for jou-chan?" Sanosuke teased him. " Hey cut it out bird-brain!! I need my kendo practice this afternoon she promised me yesterday!!" he demanded.  
  
"So where's jou-chan."  
  
"I don't know where she is? I thought you know where she is broccoli- head!!" Yahiko teased him as well.  
  
They started fighting. "BOOM!, SMACK!, SWOOSH!" Then Kenshin saw the two rumbled.  
  
"OROOO." Kenshin usually says oro always.  
  
"Hey you dimwit it's Kenshin!" Yahiko stopped the fight first.  
  
"Yare, yare Kenshin do you know where Jou-chan is off to?"  
  
"I remember she told me that she'll be back later night because she's going somewhere. But I suspect that she was wearing her new red kimono." He explained while the two are being so puzzled and stupid.  
  
"So your telling me that Kaoru went somewhere and left me with no kendo lessons today!!" 


	2. Kaoru is very odd?

Chapter II: Kaoru is very odd?  
  
"Now, now Yahiko. There's no need to be mad at her." Kenshin tried to low down Yahiko's temper.  
  
"But she promised me yesterday!! DAMN!" Yahiko started kicking the well.  
  
"Well.. I could teach you some. Is that alright Yahiko?" Kenshin made a deal with him so he won't destroy anything or hurt somebody.  
  
"Really Kenshin?" Yahiko asked. Kenshin nodded and it means "YES"  
  
"Thanks Kenshin! I owe you big time!" the little boy answered back cheerfully.  
  
As the boy went inside the dojo, the two boys are talking about why did Kaoru went off somewhere.  
  
"So Kenshin, do you have any ideas where could Jou-chan be?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"She told that she'll be going to the Cherry Blossom Park to meet someone, but she didn't tell me who. She usually tells me everything before she leaves the dojo. Very odd Sano?" he was really puzzled of what Kaoru is been up to these days.  
  
"Ya Kenshin very odd. Let's go there and see it for our selves." He suggested.  
  
"Gome ne, remember I made a promise with Yahiko that I'll teach him kendo." He apologized to him for nit coming.  
  
"How about Sano you go there and see for it yourself and tell me everything you see?" he suggested.  
  
"Okay I'll do it. I'll tell you every detail there is Kenshin." He answered.  
  
"Good that's decided. Sayounara Sano, remember not to miss anything." Kenshin wished him good luck.  
  
"Ja Kenshin I'll be back when she's coming home." Sanosuke waved good-bye to him as he leave the dojo. 


	3. New love?

Chapter III:A new love?  
  
As Sanosuke left the dojo, Kenshin went inside the dojo to train Yahiko some kendo.  
  
As Kenshin opened the sliding door he saw Yahiko sitting on the floor waiting for his sensei to come.  
  
"Yahiko you've been waiting I'm sorry I was just talking to Sano about Kaoru-dono." He apologised.  
  
"It's okay Kenshin, Kaoru taught me to wait for his/her sensei to come, in other words be patient." He answered in honour.  
  
*Kaoru-dono is a real good sensei. I'm happy for her* Kenshin thought of how Kaoru is who she really is.  
  
"So Yahiko, let's begin with your basics." He told him of what he is supposed to do. As the kendo practice is going on, Sanosuke is running straight to the Cherry Blossom Park.  
  
*Now I'm here, where's Jou-chan? * he searched for her. Then he saw a tall girl with red kimono and not pony tailed, he spotted her. He tried to go near her standing figure, he saw a tall man standing beside her. He went closer to them and hid inside a bush and listened of what the are saying.  
  
Kaoru: So Aoshi-kun you're telling that Misao found a boyfriend already? She's even faster than I am in relationships, don't you think?  
  
Aoshi: Maybe Kaoru-chan.*She's so pretty! * he thinks about her everyday.  
  
Kaoru:Doushtano Aoshi-kun?  
  
Aoshi:I'm alright Kaoru-chan. Maybe can I stay in your dojo for a week or so?  
  
Kaoru:Of caourse Aoshi-kun! I'm glad that you came back because the girls really misses you making them some paper crane.  
  
Aoshi:(blush) Thanks Kaoru-chan. Of caourse I'll make them some more paper cranes? (smiles at Kaoru).  
  
Kaoru: (blush) How about let's head home Aoshi-kun? (smiles at him).  
  
Aoshi: (blush) Sure. They left their place and started walking back home.  
  
As for Sanosuke, he was shocked about of what he just saw from their faces the were blushing at each other. But as soon he found out they were gone. He rushes back at the dojo and tell Kenshin everything. 


	4. Aoshi is here?

Chapter IV: Aoshi is here?  
  
Sanosuke ran as fast as he could to go back to the dojo.  
  
"I can't believe that Aoshi is here just letting Jou-chan know not even Jou- chan told us about Aoshi coming back here too." He started talking at himself while running back to the dojo.  
  
*Good I'm here. * he thought while opening the door to the dojo. He ran to the training area where Kenshin and Yahiko are practicing.  
  
"Kenshin, Jou-chan is almost here with Aoshi!" he reached inside catching for breath.  
  
"What? You mean Aoshi is here at Tokyo without that weasel girl? Very odd?" Yahiko began to think why isn't Misao not with him.  
  
"Aoshi is here and headed right here at the dojo with Kaoru-dono?" he questioned him.  
  
"Yes and-" before Sanosuke could say another word Aoshi and Kaoru arrived at the entrance of the dojo ground.  
  
"Kenshin, Aoshi is here!!" Kaoru began to call Kenshin.  
  
"Hai, hai Kaoru-dono." He began going outside the training area but before he could go out he whispered to Sanosuke. "Sano tell me later everything. And act your surprised to see him here because Kaoru-dono will suspect something." He left to see Kaoru and Aoshi.  
  
Kenshin act as if he were surprised and began the conversation.  
  
"Aoshi, what a big surprise. Where's Misao-dono?" he asked him.  
  
"Misao doesn't want to leave her new boyfriend back at Kyoto." He answered.  
  
"How about let's go inside and talk with a hot tea, ne?" Kaoru asked the two friends.  
  
"Hai that would be lovely Kaoru-dono." Kenshin smiled at her. While Kaoru always blushes every time she sees Kenshin's warm smiles.  
  
The trio went inside to chat and have some nice hot tea. Sano and Yahiko followed them as well.  
  
"So you were saying that, you told Kaoru-dono not to tell us if you were coming here and this is a big surprise for the girls?" Kenshin asked him innocently.  
  
"Yes it is Kenshin." Aoshi answered back. "Kaoru-chan kept it so good." He added.  
  
"(blush)" Kaoru was blushing from he's compliment.  
  
"So how did Kaoru-dono knows you're coming here?" he asked again.  
  
"I sent her a letter from me back at Kyoto." He said.  
  
"And the letter said there that I have to act myself all the time so all of you won't notice anything.(smiles at Aoshi)" Kaoru added.  
  
"(blush) And she acted so well just like an actress." He said.  
  
*This Aoshi has a big crush on Jou-chan! Good thing that Kenshin doesn't see it through him. But he's acting like he went here just to surprise Ayame and Suzumi but maybe he's here to admit he's love to Jou-chan.* Sanosuke thought.  
  
"I'm sleepy. We better go to bed mi-" Kaoru couldn't finish the sentence she fell asleep.  
  
"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin emerged to her.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!" then Aoshi emerged to her too.  
  
"Jou-chan!" all of them went to her. 


	5. Shall I Be the One For You?

Chapter V:Shall I be the One for You?  
  
After that night onward, Kaoru hadn't even waked up for a day.  
  
All of them are inside Kaoru's room waiting for her to wake up.  
  
"I'm worried about Kaoru-dono, what had happened to her?" Kenshin so puzzled.  
  
"Let's call fox-doctor, Kenshin?" Sanosuke suggested.  
  
"Okay. Yahiko go and get Megumi-dono and bring her here." Kenshin faced the young boy.  
  
"Okay." He stood up and left.  
  
After 5 minutes of waiting.  
  
The door of Kaoru's room opened.  
  
"It's about time you showed up fox-lady." Sanosuke teased.  
  
"Ya, ya rooster-baka! There's no time left, so who's going to be my patient this time?" She asked.  
  
"Megumi-dono it would be possibly is Kaoru-dono." He answers her question.  
  
"So what happened to her Ken-san?" she asked.  
  
"Last night Aoshi arrived with her, then we went to the kitchen to have some hot tea she offered us then she said last night "I'm sleepy. We better go to bed mi-" then she stopped talking and fell to the ground." He told him the story.  
  
"(gasp) Masaka! Someone who must have put a really bad opium!" she said in a shocking matter.  
  
Everyone got shocked of what she said.  
  
"You must be kidding fox-lady?!" Sanosuke tried to be confident.  
  
"Why should I try to tell a bad joke about it rooster-baka?!" she said with anger.  
  
"Masaka! You mean our Kamiya Kaoru, will die Megumi?" Yahiko tried to stop his tears.  
  
"It may happen Yahiko, we might loose her someday." She said with full of tears in her eyes.  
  
"Megumi-dono, you mean my Kaoru will." Kenshin couldn't say the word.  
  
"Yes Kenshin. You could have told her your feelings towards her, but now it's late you or we could loose her someday, somehow or sometime." Megumi couldn't handle the matter, she then went to Sanosuke and shed tears at his chest.  
  
"Oh no. What will the others back at Kyoto do if she dies? Misao might as well kill herself, she accepted Kaoru-chan as her favourite big sister all the time." Aoshi started worrying about Kaoru.  
  
A dark shadow seen outside the door of Kaoru that wasn't closed afterwards Yahiko and Megumi entered.  
  
"Someone payed a visit here Sano, Aoshi." He said to them in battousai eyes of the killer.  
  
"What? Where, I'll kill him if he's the one after Jou-chan?" Sanosuke was ready to kill that guy from the shadow.  
  
"Who are you? Are the one responsible for this?" Kenshin asked the guy.  
  
"Yes! I can't stand her sadness face everyday. It made me sad to see that face ever again. She wished that you Mr. Himura would see her feelings for you! Then she wished last night that she might as well kill herself somehow." The man's voice became softer everytime he talks about it.  
  
"I don't know if she really wishes to kill herself for that matter it is not." Kenshin grabbed his Sakabatou and went outside Kaoru's room.  
  
While Aoshi took his sword out and went outside too. Sanosuke let his love go and went the three of them.  
  
"Kaoru-dono brought us joy, happiness, love, care and a whole family she created! She used all her heart for that matter. Because she loves us." Kenshin told him all about how Kaoru brought joy to them.  
  
"Nonsense. She did. But she said last night that If she dies all of you will be happy for that matter." The man continued.  
  
"Who the hell are you mister-kill-Kaoru-?" he asked in a very mean sound.  
  
"I am Kaoru's ex-boyfriend, Shinta!" Shinta answered his question.  
  
"That can't be!" Kenshin really confused. At Kaoru's room, where Yahiko and Megumi are.  
  
"Oh no, Kaoru never told about that to us." Megumi was really shocked to hear this.  
  
Kaoru's hand moved.  
  
"Megumi, Kaoru is moving." He said surprisingly.  
  
"Kenshin." A soft whisper was heard outside her room.  
  
"Masaka! Kaoru-chan is awake." Shinta was surprised to hear her voice again.  
  
"Kenshin. ya-me-rou." She tried to stop Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru-dono." Kenshin was surprised to hear her sweet, soft voice again.  
  
"Kenshin." Kaoru stood up from her futon and went to the straight direction where Kenshin, Sanosuke and Aoshi is.  
  
"Kaoru-dono you shouldn't have stood up from your futon." With Kenshin's warm concerned face towards her.  
  
"Kenshin. my question is." she started.  
  
Everybody was staring at her.  
  
"Kenshin. shall. I. be.the.one..for..you?" she asked.  
  
Everybody was shocked hearing her words to Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin. Shall I be The One for You?" She straightened her words this time.  
  
"Yes Kaoru-dono that you'll be always the one I love." He said it, he finally said it to her. His emotions did it for her.  
  
"I'll always love you Kenshin." She said shedding tears.  
  
Shinta was surprise of what he just seen from the scene.  
  
"Me too Kaoru-dono, I'll always love you." They smiled at each other then Kenshin leaned to her then the final blow, the KISS.  
  
Everybody cried because Kenshin and Kaoru did it.  
  
They broke the kiss. "You'll always be my rurouni, Kenshin." She said.  
  
Kaoru fell on him then,  
  
"I'll be with you for the last time and this is." she had to say it or it'll be late.  
  
"Don't say it Kaoru-dono." Kenshin started to shed tears of what Kaoru will next to say to him.  
  
"Sa-you-na-ra." then she stopped breathing.  
  
"Iie." Everybody saw it. It was painful for Kenshin.  
  
Megumi, Yahiko, Sanosuke and Aoshi shed tears of what they just seen.  
  
"Kao-ru-do-no." he looked at her pale skin. His tears started to fall to her cheeks.  
  
"IIIIIIEEEEE!!!!! KAAAOOORRUUU-DONOOOO!" he shouted out loud. 


	6. The Letter

Chapter VI: The letter.  
  
"Masaka! It can't be, soung-na!" Megumi started to cry even more hard. She can't withstand that her "sister" is dead by that matter.  
  
Outside Kaoru's room.  
  
"Jou-chan. it can't be. I'LL KILL YOU SHINTA!!!" He screamed loud at him.  
  
Kenshin still shocked of what he saw, he can't believe of what had just happened. He stood up putting his Kaoru down. He took his Sakabatou out of its sheath.  
  
"Nobody kills Kaoru, you killed her then I'll kill you too!!!!" he shouted facing him blankly. They all heard of what Kenshin told Shinta.  
  
Megumi, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Aoshi and Kenshin, they were all shedding tears to Kaoru's death.  
  
"I'll kill him if Misao saw this with her eyes! Even though she didn't see this she'll sure freak out and try to kill herself. So I'll kill you too!!" he took his two swords out of it's sheath (2 swords in 1 sheath).  
  
"I'll kill you too. You made our Jou-chan die and your going to pay for it!!" Sano cried out loud to him. He clenched his hands.  
  
"Even though I turn to be a Hitoriki once more, I'll avenge Kaoru's death!!" he said to him coldly.  
  
The three turn into their fighting position. Yahiko saw Megumi faint when she couldn't realize that Kaoru would die. She really can't believe it then it hit her, she fainted infront of Yahiko's face.  
  
"Megumi!" Yahiko shouted. "Megumi wake up!" he saw her breathing. He calmed himself. *She just fainted I thought she died as well. * He thought.  
  
"What's wrong Yahiko?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Megumi just fainted, she'll be okay." He said.  
  
"Okay. After we kill this Shinta we'll go there and take a look." He smirked at Shinta evilly.  
  
The boy smiled at him, but his smile didn't last long it turned into a frown.  
  
Back at the three boys outside the room of their lovely Kaoru.  
  
"We'll kill you, if it's the last thing we have to do. Kaoru we'll surely kill this idiotic guy and we'll try to heal you if it's possible." He looked at Kaoru for a moment, and then he saw something on her hand.  
  
"What's that?" he went closer to Kaoru's figure.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked him.  
  
"There's a letter on Kaoru's hand. I'll read it later after the fight." He took it from Kaoru's hand and hid it on his Gi.  
  
"Now we'll kill you no matter what it takes Shinta!" he looked at him in his Battousai eyes.  
  
He took his sword from its sheath and got to his fighting position.  
  
Sanosuke took his fastest speed like he turned into "Zanza". Shinta didn't see him move, but he got hit from the back of his head. "THOMP" Then Shinta stood up, Sanosuke's eyes turned red, then he gave no mercy he punched him many repeated times at his stomach hard, harder, then the last blow he hit him the Hardest of them all.  
  
"Give up Shinta-baka?!" Sanosuke's eyes were glowing like the fires of hell.  
  
"Until I get my payback at you people! I'll return to get my Kaoru back to her joyous times! And make her feel happy with me again!" he vanished in the midair.  
  
"That was easy Kenshin." He looked at him.  
  
"He'll come back to Kaoru and get her and take her." He hit his hand to his forehead so he'll return to his normal old Kenshin back.  
  
"I'll carry Kaoru back to her futon, meanwhile Yahiko please call Dr. Genzai and the others for help, and Sanosuke bring some bedcovers and stuff and after you do those things put her down to the futon beside Kaoru." He ordered the two and they went to do it.  
  
Kenshin carried Kaoru back to her futon. He put the blanket over her body. Aoshi followed him to Kaoru's room.  
  
"Do you think Kaoru-chan will be okay Kenshin?" Aoshi asked him with a concerned look.  
  
"We'll just have to pray for the best of her." He answered as he looks at Kaoru's pale skin.  
  
After 3 minutes. The door of Kaoru's room opened, it was Sanosuke with extra bedcovers and stuff for Megumi.  
  
"Here, it's fixed, now I have to carry fox-doctor to her futon." He said. He carried her and put her down. Then he sat down beside her futon.  
  
After 5 minutes.  
  
The door opened again, but Yahiko brought Dr. Genzai, Yumi-chan, Suzi-chan, Tae and Tsubamae.  
  
"What... happened to Kaoru-chan, Kenshin? And what happened to Megumi- chan?" Tae asked Kenshin.  
  
"Megumi-dono just fainted awhile ago, then.." He couldn't continue anymore because of what happened .  
  
"Then what?" she answered.  
  
Then Megumi woke up.  
  
"Fox-lady, you're awake." Sanosuke was surprised.  
  
She looked around, then she saw Kaoru beside her.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!!" she began crying so hard. She turned to Sanosuke and cried to his chest.  
  
"Now, now Megumi. We need a very good doctor to heal our friend." He comforted her.  
  
"H-h-hai." She just couldn't stop crying.  
  
"Kenni-chan, doushtano? What happened to Kaoru-chan?" Suzi asked his Uncle Kenshin.  
  
".." He couldn't answer her.  
  
"Kaoru was drinking tea last two days when Aoshi arrived and fell asleep and she hadn't been awaken since yesterday then we called Megumi to take a look at her, she said someone gave her a very bad opium. Then her ex- boyfriend Shinta came here just awhile ago, he told us that he's responsible of what happened to her, then she. she." Yahiko can't say it. Tears suddenly appeared from his dark-brown eyes.  
  
"What is it Yahiko?" Tsubamae asked, as if she was beginning to cry.  
  
"She might. die." He said "die" softly and he began to cry. "Soung-na!" Suzi and Yumi started crying to. Then came after Tsubamae, Tae Dr. Genzai, and then everybody cried making their tears fall on the ground some fell at Kaoru's white pale cheeks.  
  
Kenshin took out the letter he saw at Kaoru's hand.  
  
"I saw this at Kaoru's hand."  
  
Everybody, the whole room became silent, they listened to him.  
  
"It says.."  
  
Mina, Gome ne, if one of you received this that means I might me dead or something. All of you did wonderful things to me as if you were all my real FAMILY. I'm really happy for that matter too. Then Kenshin, you know already a little early before you guy's read it. I love you Kenshin! So my question is "SHALL I BE THE ONE FOR YOU?" You might answered that question early before you read this letter. I love all of you!  
  
-Kamiya Kaoru I Love you all.  
  
Kenshin shed tears after he read the letter. Everyone stared at him. Then he saw something crystal on Kaoru's face.  
  
"What?" Kenshin said.  
  
"Kaoru is crying, but she's not even breathing?" he said.  
  
"Ya, she's crying. Masaka, it might be that she's alive cause I've never seen this in my entire life." Megumi said.  
  
"Megumi-san, maybe we can heal her?" Dr. Genzai said.  
  
"Yes, that would be possible Dr. Genzai." She said surprisingly.  
  
Everybody smiled with relief that Kaoru will be safe. 


	7. She's alive!

Chapter VII:She's alive!  
  
"Hontou? Megumi, Dr. Genzai you could heal busu?" he asked them surprisingly.  
  
Still tears fall from Kaoru's cheeks.  
  
"Maybe Yahiko." Dr. Genzai said as he looks at Kaoru's face with tears.  
  
"Oh..." He said when his smile turned into a frown.  
  
"But we'll try our best, ne Dr. Genzai?" Megumi worriedly then she turned to Dr. Genzai.  
  
"Hai." He said still worrying about Kaoru.  
  
Silence grew in the room of Kaoru. Sanosuke always breaks the silence.  
  
"Hoe, fox-doctor if you heal Jou-chan completely, I'll.." he couldn't say it because of the crowd around him, he suddenly blushed.  
  
Megumi saw Sanosuke blush, then she started to blush too.  
  
"Sure rooster-baka. But you promise that, ne?" Megumi smiled at him.  
  
"Sure, that's a promise fox-lady." He said to her smiling too.  
  
Then everybody became confused at them. Their eyes were blinking repeatedly. However Kenshin was still focused at his lovely Kaoru.  
  
"I better cook dinner for everybody tonight." Tae stood up and went to the kitchen. Tsubamae followed her too.  
  
"I'll go with them too." Sanosuke said.  
  
"I better make myself tea." Aoshi said. He stood up and left with Sanosuke.  
  
"I'll go with them too just to make sure nothing bad happens to them Kenshin." Yahiko went on too.  
  
"Megumi-chan, We'll just go and play with Tsubamae-chan and Yahiko-chan?" Suzi and Yumi asked her.  
  
"Sure girls." She smiled at them as they went off too.  
  
That leaves Kenshin, Megumi and Dr. Genzai left in Kaoru's room.  
  
"So did you, Dr. Genzai what to do with her?" Kenshin asked him curiously at them. "Yes Kenshin. I might know what will recover her from." He said facing the worried rurouni.  
  
"Ken-san why don't you go where the others are?" she asked him, while she was getting rid of Kaoru's tears. She began shedding tears little by little.  
  
Kenshin understood her then he got up and went to the kitchen with the others.  
  
Outside of Kaoru's room.  
  
Kenshin could see Tsubamae and Yahiko play with the girls unhappily. Then he went to the kitchen where Tae, Sanosuke and Aoshi is.  
  
"Why did you leave her in there with them alone?" Sanosuke asked curiously.  
  
"Megumi-dono told me to go out first, I understood why because she was shedding tears again little by little." He said.  
  
"Oh.." Sanosuke only said that.  
  
Aoshi still sipping his tea.  
  
"Good thing I didn't bring Misao, she might have freaked out like your 'fox- doctor' by then." He said still sipping his tea.  
  
"KNOCK KNOCK" the dojo opening knocked.  
  
"I'll get it." Tae said after putting the vegetables inside the pot.  
  
Tae went outside and went infront the dojo door. Kenshin, Sanosuke and Aoshi followed her.  
  
"Welcome, may I help- *gasp*" she was surprised to see it was.  
  
"Who's our visitor Tae-dono?" Kenshin asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ta dai ma! Aoshi-sama, we went her too just to visit the Kamiya dojo and friends." She said happily.  
  
Tae, Kenshin, Sanosuke and Aoshi was shocked to see all of them especially Misao.  
  
"Doushtano? Why are you all acting weird and all?" Misao was puzzled.  
  
"We came here to visit all of you since it's almost Cherry Blossom Festival here!" Okina said cheerfully.  
  
The other four didn't speak they were- water dropped of what Okina said.  
  
"There will be no Cherry Blossom Festival for us dear Okina." Kenshin said as his eyes were shadowed from his bangs even Sanosuke, Aoshi and Tae.  
  
"Where's Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked while her weasel ears popped out.  
  
"..." Nobody answered.  
  
"Oh.. Maybe she is in her room and hiding from you guys from scaring her!" she rushed over at Kaoru's room, Kenshin and the others except for Tae followed her fast.  
  
Aoshi blocked her way before she could open Kaoru's door.  
  
"Doushtano Aoshi-sama? Why is there a secret that you and Himura won't tell me because I need to know what is happening?" Misao with concerned eyes on the door of Kaoru.  
  
Megumi on the other side heard the little weasel's voice.  
  
The door behind Aoshi opened. Megumi went outside to take a look at the young but concerned Misao.  
  
Misao saw Kaoru lying down but she saw only her face.  
  
"Misao-chan, you're not supposed to be here!" Megumi went out from Aoshi's back. Everybody stared at her except Kenshin, Sanosuke and Aoshi.  
  
"And why is that fox-doctor?!" Misao said harshly at her.  
  
"Don't you know something went wrong-" she stopped, she remembered what Aoshi told them, Misao would try to kill herself if she saw or heard all about this.  
  
"What went wrong?" she said holding her hands together.  
  
"Nothing...." Megumi couldn't continue.  
  
"What?!" Misao started to shake a little bit then she was about to cry.  
  
"Megumi-chan!!! Come here quickly!!!" Dr. Genzai went out to call his nurse.  
  
Megumi went inside and closed the door.  
  
"Misao-chan, we better go to the kitchen..." Okina said to her with concerned eyes at her.  
  
"Misao-dono, mina we all need to talk about something." Kenshin said to them politely but his eyes turned to take a look at the door of his beloved Kaoru.  
  
Everybody followed them and went inside the kitchen.  
  
The table was served already for everybody to eat.  
  
Yahiko, Tsubamae, Suzi, Yumi, Tae, Sanosuke, Aoshi and Kenshin looked down with fear and worries in their eyes. They all sat down and began to eat.  
  
There was a huge silence covered the whole dojo.  
  
"*Cough* you were saying Himura." Okina said.  
  
"Oh ya. Kaoru is almost half to dea-" he couldn't say it any longer.  
  
"She's half to death," he continued looking down,  
  
Misao, and the rest of the Oni gang were shocked to hear this.  
  
Yumi, Suzi cried so hard that Sanosuke has to hug them. Tsubamae cried as she hugs Yahiko, even Yahiko started to cry too. Tae couldn't handle the situation any longer that she cried to but she covered herself.  
  
"You guy's are.... Joking, ne?" Misao doesn't want to believe it. She cried a lot, and then she went running off to Kaoru's room. Aoshi, Kenshin and the Oni gang stood up and tried to stop Misao to see Kaoru. But they failed it was too late she opened the door to Kaoru's room.  
  
"Misao-chan. Why are you here? Why don't you stay with the others and eat your dinner?" Megumi said to her trying to stop her cries after she heard the cries of the others back at the kitchen.  
  
"What happened to Kaoru-chan?" she asked while she cries.  
  
"She drank an opium in her tea last two days ago." Megumi explained to her, while she still cries.  
  
"Masaka!!" she went back, she saw Kenshin, Aoshi and the rest of the Oni gang infront of her.  
  
"We tried to hide from you Misao-dono, because Aoshi said you might freak out like Megumi-dono." Kenshin said to her while he looks at Kaoru's pale face.  
  
Misao turned to Aoshi.  
  
"Now you think I might freak out Aoshi-sama? You know what you made me freak out about making me worry what bothers you all of a sudden! You thought I might turn into a crazy girl, then? You don't trust me Aoshi- sama?! I thought your heart only belongs to me that's why I love you!!" she cried then she took off leaving the shocked Aoshi behind.  
  
"I must follow her!" Aoshi ran as fast as he could to get to Misao.  
  
Misao left the dojo, Aoshi following her.  
  
"Masaka, Kaoru-chan is so young to die at her age too." Okina said painfully.  
  
"We can't believe that she would really die, she's too young to die." The four of them said in a chorus.  
  
They all sat beside her.  
  
"She's crying again.." Kenshin wiped the tears from Kaoru's pale face.  
  
"Why is she crying even though she's not breathing?" Okina asked.  
  
"We don't know why? She just cries if something really sad is happening." Kenshin took off his hand from her face. Then he held his hands to her left hand.  
  
"Kaoru, you know what? Aishi'teru!" Kenshin said to her while she's sleeping or "you know".  
  
Kaoru's eyes opened, she cried so much that she never knew that she would be alive again from those words from Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru, you're alive!" Kenshin shouted, the others heard it from the kitchen and they ran to see if it's true.  
  
"Kenshin! Jou-chan is alive?" Sanosuke came there running with the girls at his both arms, then came Tae, Yahiko and Tsubamae running towards them too.  
  
"Busu is alive?" Yahiko asked in a surprise look.  
  
They all stopped and sat beside Kaoru too.  
  
"Kaoru, are alive from what I told you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"H-hai, I was just hearing your words and heard it from somewhere and the next thing I opened my eyes and saw you." Kaoru said.  
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin couldn't believe it that Kaoru is alive.  
  
"Kenshin.. Aishi'teru." She smiled at him.  
  
Kenshin leaned down at her sitting position then kissed her at her lips.  
  
Their lips finally met on that day, that time, that place too.  
  
Everybody was shocked, Kenshin kissing her.  
  
They broke their kiss and smiled at each other.  
  
"Kenshin, I couldn't believe that you kissed Jou-chan infront of us!" Sanosuke teased them.  
  
"Ya, I thought that you'd never kiss busu like that for life!" Yahiko teased them too with a grinning smile.  
  
"Demo, where's Misao-chan Kenshin?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"How did you know that she's here?" he asked her.  
  
"Because Okina and the others are here and that means Misao is here too." She answered his question.  
  
"Oh... Aoshi followed her, because Aoshi thought that she might go crazy or something when she finds out that you're dying. That you're not. Don't worry they'll fix their problems." He smiled at her.  
  
"Arigatou." She answered him. 


	8. Misao is back and so is Aoshisama!

Chapter VIII: Misao is back and so is Aoshi-sama!  
  
Aoshi ran with his God-like speed to catch up with his crying Misao. As the two cat and mouse hunt went on they have reached the forest.  
  
*I wonder if Kaoru-chan is healed already? * Aoshi thought. He heard little sobs, he stopped knowing that Misao have stop for rest. As Aoshi went near her he stopped.  
  
"Misao-san, I ought we go back. Maybe Kaoru-chan is healed already?" he asked the little girl crying softly.  
  
"Maybe! How would you know if she's alive or not Aoshi-sama!" she said while she still cries.  
  
"If we want to know we better go back to the Kamiya dojo right away to know how she's doing." Aoshi suggested as he go near Misao.  
  
"Are you sure Aoshi-sama?" Misao started to question her lovable Aoshi.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-chan and the others might be worried sick about you by now." He said as he took his hand to take those tears off Miaso's face.  
  
The little girl smiled and said to him,  
  
"Hai, Aoshi-sama!"  
  
They left the forest and started to go back to the dojo.  
  
After 5 minutes.  
  
"I wonder if Aoshi had comforted Misao yet?" Okina asked them.  
  
"He'll sure will Okina-sensei!" Kaoru gave a little smile at him.  
  
"KNOCK KNOCK!" the dojo doors opened while Tae went outside who it was.  
  
"Ta dai ma!!" Misao said proudly.  
  
"Misao-chan! Aoshi-san! You two are back!" Owamasu said.  
  
Misao went running to Kaoru's room. She was surprised to his Kaoru alive.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru-san! I thought that you'll die and leave us here all alone." She said to her, she hugged her, then tears started to fall on her cheeks.  
  
"Misao-chan...." Kaoru caressed her, she took her hand to take Misao's tears off.  
  
Misao stopped hugging her big sister.  
  
"Kaoru-san, don't do anything like that ever again, ne?" she asked her.  
  
Kaoru said nothing because she didn't try to kill herself, but she was targeted by her own ex-boyfriend.  
  
Misao's smile turned to a frown.  
  
"Doushte Kaoru?" Misao asked her.  
  
"I didn't kill myself, demo....." she can't continue.  
  
"Demo nani?" she asked.  
  
Everybody stared at Kaoru.  
  
"Daijoubu mina!! It's nothing, really! Let's just eat dinner, ne?" she asked them.  
  
Sanosuke, Yahiko, Suzi, Yumi, Misao, Okina and Tsubamae nodded all the same time because they were hungry already.  
  
"Hai, hai..." She said to them.  
  
Kenshin was so suspicious by Kaoru's acting that made him to be protective already.  
  
They all went out of the room of Kaoru. Kaoru and Kenshin went last.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, ano... Daijoubu de gozaru?" Kenshin asked the pretty woman beside him.  
  
"Hai, Kenshin!" she said. *I think Kenshin knows everything already.* she thought.  
  
"Ano... Let's go and eat with the others." He said to her while he smiles at her.  
  
"Hai." Both of them went to the kitchen with the others. 


	9. Shinta's back!

Chapter IX: Shinta's back!!  
  
At that miracle night they made a very wonderful feast at the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
There were sake's, plenty of good food that Tae, Kaoru, Megumi, Tsubamae, Owamansu and Misao made, there were laughing. It was really a good celebration.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin!" Sanosuke called him.  
  
"Doushte, de gozaru?" Kenshin asked his loyal friend.  
  
"Did you and Jou-chan mean what you two said awhile ago while that Shinta- freak appeared?" Sanosuke became serious.  
  
Everybody stopped and stared at Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"Rooster-baka maybe you drank too much sake, then you just drifted your stupid little bird-brain somewhere else!" Kaoru yelled at him while she tries to take her blush away from them to see.  
  
"No, Jou-chan you just went near him and ask him if you shall be the one for him." He answered back and gave a mean smile at them both.  
  
"Ano....." Kaoru can't say it.  
  
"I really meant to say it to Kaoru that she'll be the one for me." Kenshin answered while he smiles at Kaoru.  
  
*No Kaoru-dono? * Kaoru thought.  
  
"How about you tanuki-chan?" Megumi asked her.  
  
"Ano.... hai, I really meant that. I wanted to tell Kenshin that all along." She said turning her head to Kenshin.  
  
"So, that means.... you two are...... more like, lovers!!!" Misao shouted to them proudly.  
  
Kaoru looked outside, she saw Shinta waiting for her to leave.  
  
"Ano...... I'll be going already, I'm already sleepy you know!" she said.  
  
*Shinta wants me to be alone with him, what does he want even though I don't like him?!" she thought.  
  
"I'll walk you back to your room Kaoru-koishii." Kenshin teased her just like lovers do. "No need Kenshin, I can do it by myself. Arigatou anyways." Kaoru lifted herself up and started to walk to the backyard.  
  
They didn't mind that Kaoru would sleep already because they see that she really is tired, but she's not.  
  
She walked carefully at the hall. Shinta went down from the Sakura tree.  
  
"Want do you want Shinta! I love Kenshin already! I hate you for trying to kill me even we're lovers before I dumped you!" she said.  
  
"Demo, Kaoru-chan. Aishi'teru, I don't want to see your sad eyes ever again." Shinta answered back.  
  
"I hate you Shinta! If you do love me, why did you try to kill me for that matter? You want me to be happy, make me love Kenshin and leave our life so that all of us will have peace in this dojo." She answered back.  
  
Shinta really got mad, he grabbed Kaoru's wrist and try to kiss her, but she yelled for help.  
  
"Keeeeennnnnssssshhhhiiiinnnnn!!!" she yelled.  
  
Everybody heard Kaoru's voice, they stop and look for her. They saw her at the backyard with Shinta.  
  
"Kaoru!!" Kenshin shouted as he ran towards her.  
  
"Jou-chan!" Sanosuke ran towards Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!" Aoshi, Misao and the Oni gang shouted.  
  
Kenshin, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Misao and the rest of the Oni gang ran towards Kaoru and Shinta. 


	10. Oh No!

Chapter 10: Oh no!  
  
"Release Kaoru!!" Kenshin unsheathe his sword, but no answer still kissing.  
  
"HIYA!!" Misao threw her poisonous dagger to their direction, however Shinta unsheathe his sword and evaded it.  
  
"Masaka!!" Misao fell on her knees and mumbled.  
  
"I-I have not been defeated like that, like now that Kaoru-chan needs our help."  
  
As Shinta's and Kaoru's kissing scene was over, Shinta jumped up carrying the shocked Kaoru with him.  
  
"I'll take my wife-to-be!" he said.  
  
"Muwhahahahaha!!!" he laughed insanely, leaving the Kengumi shocked.  
  
"I'll find you SHIIIIIIIINTAAAAAA!!!" Kenshin shouted.  
  
As this night went to the next day, Saito went to the Kamiya Dojo with some elites with him and Mr.Yamagata with him.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr.Himura." Mr.Yamagata said softly.  
  
No answer, except Megumi going inside the room with hot tea.  
  
"Here." She kneeled down next to them and offered their tea.  
  
After Megumi handed out the beverages, she sat next to her lover, Sanosuke.  
  
"I know where Kaoru is being held, Kenshin. And Shinta is there too." Saito said entering the room full of sadness.  
  
"Where are they?" Sanosuke said.  
  
"They are at Kobe." Saito sat next to Mr. Yamagata.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then Megumi gasped.  
  
"What? What's the matter fox-doctor?" Sanosuke hugged his lover tightly.  
  
"I-I know where they are Kenshin!" she said.  
  
Sanosuke pulled her and asked.  
  
"Are-Are you sure fox?" he asked.  
  
"Ya!! She told me once that if her lover asks her where she wants to go? She answers: I want to go where I can see the whole place." Megumi said.  
  
"Let's go there Sano, Aoshi and Oni Gang." Kenshin asked.  
  
"Sure!" they chorused.  
  
"How about us Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"How about, you and Megumi-dono may come with us and Tae-dono, and the girls stay right here. Is that alright?" Kenshin stood up.  
  
"Ya!" Yahiko shouted with joy.  
  
"We leave her tomorrow at lunch if you guys want to get her quickly." Saito offered.  
  
"Tomorrow at lunch we'll leave." Kenshin agreed to Saito's offer.  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! Give me more reviews and I'll show you the next chapters!! 


	11. Soujiro found himself

Chapter 11: Soujiro has found himself.  
  
As the night began, people sleep in a peaceful slumber in their tuffon.  
  
The next day arrived which the Kengumi will leave for Kobe. But this time with Saito.  
  
"So, Kenshin." Saito said as they walk the path to Kobe.  
  
"Yes Saito?" Kenshin turned his view to Saito.  
  
"This is only the last time I'll help you with you lover. Understand?" he looked away, getting the attention of the others.  
  
"Oro? Sure, Saito!" Kenshin agreed and continued to walk.  
  
As time passes, it was kinda 8:00 p.m. and the Kengumi arrived at Kobe.  
  
"Let's go there." Saito walked continuously, towards a mansion house.  
  
"Are you sure Saito? I think that house belongs to someone who is very rich." Misao just stopped before they continue to walk.  
  
"Do you remember that kid, that Kenshin defeated?" Saito stopped also, and questioned.  
  
"What kid?" Aoshi stopped and thought about the fight between Kenshin and Shishio's gang.  
  
"Soujiro Seta." Aoshi answered.  
  
"Ya." Saito nodded.  
  
"You mean, that-that kid somehow became rich on while he is journeying!" Yahiko, Misao and Sanosuke chorused.  
  
The trio looked up and down, left to right.  
  
"So, Soujiro found himself already." Kenshin smiled at the achievement of the boy.  
  
As they walked through the gate, a sudden boy appeared and waved at them.  
  
"Mr.Himura!!!" Soujiro ran to them.  
  
"Soujiro, I see you're big already." Kenshin just smiled.  
  
"Ya, thanks to your advice that I have to find myself. And I did!" he smiled the usual smile he has.  
  
"Come on in! I have arranged your arrival." Soujiro welcomed them in the big house of his.  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! Reviews pls. Minna-san!! 


End file.
